Le no an uir nîn?
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor is in love with Elrond, but Elrond doesn't know...Celebrian finds out after hearing Erestor talk to Glorfindel...what will happen? SLASH..COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Le no an-uir nin?

(Will You Be Mine Forever?)

**hmmm..I smell a new fic...okay now for this one, I have decided ( like in I've Found My Way Into Your Heart) that Erestor is going to start out being a meanie...**

**pairing: Elrond/Erestor ( obviously it starts out Elrond/Celebrian)**

CHAPTER 1

" What is this? I told you to bring me an inkpot! THIS is not an inkpot!"

Erestor was unusually angry today and by the sound of his voice, he held all responsible for his foul mood. He sat in his chair after dismissing the scribe. Why couldn't they all just leave him alone? Especially that damned scribe. He had asked for an inkpot and the scribe had brought him something that looked very similar to cooking oil. He put his face in his hands. Why? Suddenly the door swung open and Erestor pulled himself together and forced himself to smile as Lady Celebrian entered.

" Erestor, is everything alright? I heard shouting."

Erestor prevented himself from gritting his teeth and simply nodded.

" It was only a misunderstanding regarding an inkpot."

" Misunderstanding? The entire lot of Imladris could hear you Erestor."

Erestor turned toward the study beside his and saw that Elrond was standing there. Erestor sighed.

" I am sorry My Lord and My Lady. It will not happen again."

Elrond took Celebrian into his study. Erestor felt tears form in his eyes. He had loved Elrond for centuries, but he had wed Celebrian. Erestor wiped his eyes furiously. He would not get caught weeping like some blushing maiden or an elfling. He allowed his face to rest on the palms of his hands. He still loved Elrond, but there was no chance for them now.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go**

CHAPTER 2

**a few hours later**

Erestor watched the elves in the Hall of Fire. Lady Celebrian was sitting with her parents and their lead Marchwarden, Haldir. Erestor turned slightly and saw Elrond conversing with Glorfindel. He slowly walked over to where they stood and hid in a shadow behind them. They were laughing. Then Glorfindel spoke.

" An inkpot? Come now Elrond."

Elrond shrugged.

" You know Erestor. Everything has to be perfect."

Glorfindel chuckled.

" Even whomever he loves."

Elrond shrugged again.

" Who ever it is, he is a very lucky elf to have caught the attention of my Chief Advisor."

Erestor smiled to himself. Although he wanted to smack Glorfindel, there was some happiness in the thought that Elrond thought that highly of him.

" Erestor?"

Erestor nearly jumped, but schooled his features.

" Hello Lady Celebrian."

Celebrian sat beside him.

" I am sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if the elf that has caught your fancy is here tonight."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes he is."

Celebrian smiled.

" Then you should go to him."

She left Erestor's side and grabbed her husband for a dance. Erestor felt the tears rise in his eyes. Go to him? Erestor refused to let the tears fall. How could he go to his beloved if Elrond was in the arms of Celebrian?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so here is where Celebrian hears what she is not supposed to LOL...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor stood beside Glorfindel. Elrond still danced with Celebrian. Glorfindel turned to Erestor.

" So how is the inkpot?"

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" Very funny Glorfindel."

Glorfindel chuckled, then turned to Erestor.

" Does he know?" Glorfindel asked, nodding towards Elrond.

Erestor shook his head.

" Neither does his lady wife."

Glorfindel shook his head sadly.

" Out of all the elves to fall in love with, you had to fall in love with our Lord."

Erestor shrugged.

" I cannot help it."

Glorfindel was about to reply, but saw Haldir waving to him. Erestor smiled as the lovers hugged one another. Hopefully one day, he would find someone to love him that way Glorfindel loved Haldir. He noticed that Elrond and Celebrian were no longer dancing. Elrond was speaking with Lord Celeborn and he could not catch sight of Celebrian. Suddenly, he heard a voice beside him.

" So Erestor, you are in love with my husband."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so here we are at chapter 4...this is all Erestor and Celebrian...Elrond at the end...**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor's eyes widened.

" What do you mean My Lady?"

Celebrian glared at the Advisor.

" I overheard you conversation with Glorfindel, Erestor. Do not play me for a fool."

Erestor swallowed hard. Celebrian stepped closer to Erestor, causing them only to be inches apart.

" If I see you near my husband, I will have you sent from Imladris to where ever it is you came from."

Erestor felt himself become angry.

" First of all, Lady Celebrian, I work for your husband and second, you could not send me from whence I came."

Celebrian gritted her teeth.

" Why is that?"

Erestor grinned.

" Gondolin fell many centuries ago."

Celebrian rolled her eyes. She knew Erestor would pull his 'matter of fact ' attitude against her.

" I am telling you Erestor. Stay away from Elrond."

Erestor glared at her.

" And if I don't?"

Celebrian grinned.

" I will have you sent away. Far away and you will never see him again."

Erestor took a step back. Not out of fear of Celebrian, but because he was shocked.

" I am surprised he married you."

Celebrian raised an eyebrow.

" Why is that?"

Erestor chuckled.

" He preferred ellon before you. He will always love ellon more than you."

Celebrian laughed.

" Are you trying to say that he would have married you had he not met me? Oh Erestor...do you even know what he thinks of you?"

Erestor shook his head. Celebrian rolled her eyes.

" He thinks you are a shy Advisor, who thinks he has no soul. He thinks you are callous and cold hearted. He only deals with you because he must. He has even said on numerous occasions that he is not surprised that you do not have a lover."

Erestor felt tears spring to his eyes. Did Elrond really think this of him? Erestor could stand the sight of Celebrian no longer and fled the Hall of Fire. Elrond approached his wife.

" What is wrong with Erestor?"

Celebrian shook her head.

" He found out that he cannot have the one he loves."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Awww poor Erestor...**

CHAPTER 5

Elrond raised an eyebrow at his wife.

" He claimed to love someone?"

Celebrian just nodded, then shrugged. She walked off to see her parents. Elrond saw Erestor standing on the balcony that lead out of the Hall of Fire and decided to talk with him.

" Erestor?"

Erestor cringed. Elrond. The last elf he wanted to see.

" My Lord Elrond."

Elrond stopped beside his Chief Advisor.

" Have I done something to upset you Erestor?"

Erestor let out a humorless laugh.

" No. Not at all."

Elrond fought the urge to roll his eyes. Erestor's sarcasm was not helping.

" Talk to me Erestor."

"Fine!"

Erestor whirled around to face Elrond.

" The next time you decide to talk with your beloved Celebrian about things, would you KINDLY not mention me? "

Elrond's brow knitted in anger.

" My beloved Celebrian! What is wrong with you Erestor?"

Erestor let out another humorless laugh.

" Nothing at all. I mean, I have no soul. I am callous and cold hearted. No one deals with me unless they must. That IS what you told your lady wife, is it not?"

Without waiting for an answer, Erestor walked away. Elrond's eyes widened. What had Celebrian done?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this will be short...**

CHAPTER 6

Elrond found Celebrian sitting at a table talking with Glorfindel's lover, Haldir.

" Celebrian, may I speak with you a moment?"

Celebrian nodded and followed Elrond to the balcony that Elrond had just stood on with Erestor.

" What did you say to Erestor?"

Celebrian shook her head.

" He said he was in love with you. I told him to stay away."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" He is in love with me?"

Celebrian nodded. Elrond drew in a deep breath, then let it out.

" Why does he think I think him cold hearted?"

Celebrian bit her lip. Her lie had caught up to her.

" I had to think of something. He was trying to outwit me."

Elrond grew angry.

" By saying what?"

Celebrian looked at the balcony floor.

" He insinuated that you would be with him if you had not married me."

Elrond's eyes widened again.

" That old fool. He knows my heart did lie with ellon at one time, but those days are over."

Celebrian nodded solemnly.

" Are you still cross with me?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Very, but I am more cross with him."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor watched as Elrond threw open the library door.

" Good Evening My Lord..."

Elrond stopped in front of Erestor.

" I would be married to you if not for Celebrian?"

Erestor shook his head.

" Those were her words not mine."

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I have had enough of this Erestor! Leave me be for your attention is unwanted!"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**okay...well for those who think I am going to let Celebrian get away with this: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

CHAPTER 7

Glorfindel could not believe what he had heard. First in the Hall of Fire, he had went to retrieve his cloak and over heard what Celebrian had said to Erestor, then he had gone to the library and heard Elrond raising his voice. He shook his head and approached the elf he had been looking for.

" Hello Lady Celebrian."

Celebrian smiled.

" Glorfindel! How are you?"

He shrugged.

" I am not well. It seems that Erestor is in some sort of trouble."

Celebrian nodded.

" Yes I am aware. He told me that he was in love with my husband."

Glorfindel nodded.

" I know this my lady."

Celebrian raised an eyebrow.

" Did you know he thinks that Elrond would have married him?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" That is not what he said. He said that Elrond preferred ellon before you and that he would always love ellon more than you. He never made reference to becoming Elrond's husband."

Celebrian's eyes widened. Glorfindel had heard their conversation earlier. Had he told Elrond? Her question was answered when Elrond came upon them with a stern look upon his face. He had been listening to the conversation and wanted the truth. Now.

"Is this true Celebrian?"

Celebrian shook her head.

" No meleth."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

" You would not have even known of his love for Elrond had I not brought it up to Erestor."

Celebrian shrugged.

" It's just as well. That Advisor deserves to be alone. He has no soul and is dull."

Glorfindel's eyes widened and Elrond's eyes were angry. Elrond sensed Glorfindel was going to say something, but he spoke first.

" THAT Advisor?"

Glorfindel winced, then turned to Elrond.

" That was what she said to Erestor, but only told him you said it."

Glorfindel turned to Celebrian.

" What exactly was it That you said? Oh yes, I remember. You said that Erestor has no soul and that Elrond wasn't surprised that Erestor had no lover."

Elrond could not take any more of this. He left the Hall of Fire. He had to find him. He had to find Erestor.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm how to describe this chapter...Elrond finds Erestor lol...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond saw Erestor sitting in the library, attempting to finish work that had been left earlier. Elrond saw that Erestor could not concentrate.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked up for a moment, then looked back at his work.

" What can I do for you My Lord?"

Elrond winced. Erestor only referred to him as my Lord when he was upset with him. Elrond did not know why, but it always hurt him when Erestor said it.

" I heard the truth of what was said. Can you forgive me?"

Erestor didn't look at him.

" I suppose. It is only natural for the husband to side with the wife."

Elrond groaned.

" Erestor, I side with no one."

This made Erestor look at Elrond. He slowly stood and stepped toward the Lord of Imladris.

" You believed Celebrian. So, yes you did side."

Elrond watched as Erestor's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Erestor gripped his shoulder's tightly.

" The only reason I never pursued you is because I know you love Celebrian. I do not want to hurt you Elrond."

Elrond took Erestor's hand from his shoulders and held them in his own hands.

" What of you Erestor? Does it hurt you that the one you love cannot be with you?"

Erestor felt tears forming in his eyes.

" Yes."

Elrond let go of Erestor's hands and took the Advisor's face in his hands.

" You hate that I am married to Celebrian?"

The tears began to flow down Erestor's cheeks.

" Y-Yes."

Erestor saw Elrond take his hands from his face. The next thing he knew, his own hands were placed on Elrond's face. Erestor could resist the urge any longer and pulled Elrond into a kiss.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**here we go again lol...I have been PMed about my story Meleth Nin..I have deleted it and it is gone from existance, BUT I am going to be doing a rewrite of it tomorrow and it will be a HUMORish story..the reason I mentioned it here? it is going to be Erestor/Elrond..anyway...how will Elrond react to Erestor's kiss? only one way to find out: READ on lol**

CHAPTER 9

Erestor pulled back suddenly. Elrond stared at Erestor with wide eyes.

" You...You kissed me."

Erestor began to panic.

" Elrond, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Elrond was still in shock at what had just happened. He touched his fingers to his lips for only a moment, then slapped Erestor across the face.

" I am wed!"

Erestor ignored the stinging of his cheek. He deserved it. Erestor lowered his head.

" I am so..."

He felt a finger go under his chin and allowed his head to be lifted. Erestor softened when he saw tears brimming in Elrond's eyes.

" Elrond?"

Elrond touched the cheek he had slapped.

" I am sorry I struck you Erestor."

Erestor shook his head.

" I deserved it."

Elrond shook his head.

" What you deserve is an elf that will love you for all time."

Erestor took a deep breath, then let it out.

" I know whom it is that I love. I will love you for all time Elrond. You being wed will never change that."

Elrond swallowed hard, then stepped closer to Erestor.

" You spoke of truth Erestor."

Erestor looked at him in confusion. Elrond chuckled.

" When you told Celebrian that my heart lie with ellon, you spoke of truth. You see, Erestor, this marriage is a political agreement, only Celebrian ended up falling in love with me."

Erestor smiled.

" So there is an ellon you love?"

Elrond's eyes widened and he shook his head.

" N-No..not at all."

" Elrond.." Erestor said sternly.

Elrond laughed. Erestor had not said his name like that in nearly a century. Elrond subsided his laughter.

" Yes there is an ellon I care about. As for love, I am not sure."

Erestor felt something in him crack like his heart broke in two. Erestor forced a smile.

" Perhaps you should tell this elf how you feel."

Elrond grinned.

" Or show him with a kiss."

Erestor nodded. Suddenly, Elrond gently pulled Erestor to him and softly kissed his lips. When the kiss ended, both elves were breathless. They were lost in each other's eyes. A moment later, a voice broke the silence.

" Elrond! What is the meaning of this!"

Elrond and Erestor turned to see Celebrian glaring at them.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**uh oh..they have been caught...**

CHAPTER 10

Celebrian approached Erestor quickly and slapped him across the face. She hit him with such force that he stepped back and nearly fell over. Elrond pulled his wife away from Erestor.

" Celebrian, stop this!"

Celebrian turned to her husband and slapped him as well.

" You betrayed me!"

Erestor wanted to yell at Celebrian, but did not get the chance. Elrond grabbed Celebrian by the wrists to still her movements.

" Listen to me Celebrian, you know that this marriage is only a politcal arrangement. Your father explained that you when we were to wed."

Celebrian pulled away from him.

"What is your point Elrond?"

Elrond glared at her.

" Because of this marriage, my choice to be with the one I loved in the Second Age was taken away from me."

Celebrian raised and eyebrow.

" Who did you love then? Gil-galad?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No. Erestor. It has always been Erestor."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**hmmm...I think Celebrian might be a little upset..**

CHAPTER 11

Erestor's eyes widened. Had Elrond just confessed to Celebrian that he loved him? He slowly turned to look at Celebrian, who was now glaring at Elrond.

" Erestor? You love Erestor?"

Elrond nodded.

" I have loved him for many years, even as an elfling. I vowed that one day I would be his husband, but because I wanted there to be peace amongst the elven realms, I did not become his husband, I became yours."

Erestor felt his eyes begin to water, but stilled his tears when Celebrian turned to him.

" Are you happy now Erestor?"

Erestor looked at Elrond, then back to Celebrian.

" As heartless as it may make me sound, yes I am happy. I am happy to know what Elrond truly feels rather than you telling me false information."

Celebrian could see that she had lost. This was a no win situation. She threw up her hands in defeat and left the library. Erestor slowly approached Elrond.

" Why did you not tell me sooner?"

Elrond looked at the floor.

"Do you remember when I was an elfling? When I was angry with Gil-galad all the time?"

Erestor nodded, then began to laugh.

" You thought we were lovers?"

Elrond nodded in reply, than began to laugh as well. Erestor touched Elrond's cheek.

" You should have come to me sooner."

Elrond nodded, tears falling from his eyes. Erestor kissed his forehead.

" We will speak with Celeborn and Galadriel in the morning. Until then, we must deal with Celebrian's wrath."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**okay so Galadriel and Celeborn know...**

CHAPTER 12

" Elrond, may we speak with you?"

Elrond turned around to see his in-laws standing there. He took a deep breath and motioned for them to sit. He looked toward Erestor's study, seeing his Advisor deep in thought. Elrond shook his head and then returned his attention to his in-laws.

" What would you like to speak about?"

Celeborn sighed.

" Celebrian told us what transpired between you and Erestor."

Elrond lowered his head. They knew. Galadriel would be furious. He felt someone raise his head and gasped when he saw Galadriel looking at him.

" Both you and Celebrian knew this was only a political marriage. If you truly love Erestor, then no one will fault you for it Elrond."

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

" We will not be upset if you decide to revoke the vow."

Elrond stared at his in-laws in shock. Did they just tell him he could revoke his vows?

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**sheesh another story that had an EXTREMELY short chapter..also forgot to tell you that all three of Elrond's children are born at this time...**

CHAPTER 13

Erestor opened the door to his study once Celeborn and Galadriel had left. He turned to Elrond, who seemed to be in shock.

" Elrond?"

Elrond slowly turned to Erestor with tears in his eyes. Erestor took Elrond into his arms.

" What happened?"

Elrond smiled through his tears.

" They said I could revoke my vows."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" Are you jesting with me?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No Erestor, I do not jest."

Erestor kissed the top of Elrond's head.

" What will you do?"

Elrond looked into Erestor's eyes.

" What ever I can do to be with you."

Erestor smiled.

" Are you sure this is what you want? I was- what do the humans call it? Your stalker, so to speak."

Elrond laughed.

" And a beautiful stalker you are Erestor nin."

Erestor laughed as well. Their laughter rang throughout the library. Suddenly, two identical faces poked their heads into the library.

"What is so funny?" Elladan asked.

"Nothing." The elven Lords replied in unison.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay we are going to fast forward through time here..this chapter takes place the day AFTER Celebrian sails...**

CHAPTER 14

Elrond sat on his bed. He could not believe that Celebrian was now lost to him. Yes, they had revoked their vows to one another, but Elrond still could not help to feel sadness. He laid back on the bed. He said he would do anything to be with Erestor, but, by the valar, that was not what he meant. Elrond sighed. Did he love Erestor? Yes. Would he leave Erestor's side? No. Would he be able to forgive himself for what happened to Celebrian? That was a question he could not answer. It was his fault she had been on her way to Lorien in the first place. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. Why did his life have to be so complicated? He didn't even sit up when he heard his door open. He felt someone stroking his hair.

" Elrond?"

Elrond smiled.

" Erestor."

Erestor kissed his forehead.

" Are you well?"

Elrond looked into the dark eyes of his beloved.

" I want to be well, but I am not."

Erestor nodded. He understood why it was Elrond felt upset about Celebrian. They had been married for years, had three children, and were closer than many. Erestor had cursed himself when Elrond revoked his vows. Elrond and Celebrian were happy and it took a kiss from Erestor to destroy it all. Erestor felt a hand stroking his cheek.

" Erestor nin?"

Erestor smiled at Elrond.

" Yes seron vell?"

Elrond smiled back at him.

" Do you still blame yourself?"

Erestor's smile faded. Elrond sat up slightly and kissed his beloved.

" Do not worry meleth nin. It was not your fault. I did not love Celebrian the way she loved me."

Erestor turned away from Elrond.

" But you were happy with her and I ruined everything."

Elrond pulled Erestor into his arms.

" Do not say that. You are the one I have loved for many years and the fact that I wed and had children will never change that."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**okay so I have decided this is the end...thank you to all of my reviewers...I am planning on writing a Haldir/Erestor story, but I need a title. if you want details on the plot, PM me...**

CHAPTER 15

*Epilogue*

Erestor and Elrond stood side by side on the ship sailing for Valinor. Celebrian had found her new mate from what Elrond understood. With them on the ship were Celeborn and many others. Erestor watched as Elrond sat down for a moment. He knew that the weight on Elrond's heart had not yet ceased, but was slowly beginning to heal. Glorfindel and Haldir were with them as well. Haldir stood on the ship beside the Lord of Lorien, yet no one could understand why. Glorfindel was Haldir's lover, not Celeborn. Erestor sat beside his beloved.

"Seron vell?"

Elrond looked at him.

"Yes Erestor nin?"

Erestor smiled.

"Are you still in mourning?"

Elrond shook his head, then grinned.

"Gil-galad will be in Valinor."

Erestor began to laugh.

"Are you still jealous Elrond nin?"

Elrond pulled his lover to him and buried his face in his raven hair.

"He loved you."Elrond whispered.

Erestor's eyes went wide.

"What? When?"

Elrond nodded.

"In Lindon. I heard him tell Cirdan he wanted to court you."

Erestor chuckled, then nodded.

"That's right. I remember that. He did ask and I said yes. Then when he sailed on, he told me to find another until I could be with him again."

Elrond pulled away from Erestor.

"WHAT?"

Erestor began to laugh. Elrond realized that his lover had only been jesting with him.

"That was a horrible jest Erestor!"

Erestor gently pulled Elrond into his arms.

"Will you forgive me?"

Elrond smiled.

"Yes."

Erestor stroked Elrond's hair.

"Le no an uir nin?"

Elrond kissed his beloved's forehead.

"Ai, meleth nin. Gerich veleth nín an uir."

~*THE END*~

**le no an uir nin - Will You Be Mine Forever?**

**Gerich veleth nín an uir - you have my love forever **


End file.
